


Three's a Party

by rosesisupposes



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Professors, Anal, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Asian Logan, Communication, Established Relationship, Hispanic Roman, I didn't edit this much so here y'all go, Jewish Virgil, Logan has a Praise kink, Logan is a Sub, M/M, Oral Sex, POC Sides, Praise Kink, Shameless Smut, Smut, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 19:06:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19382905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosesisupposes/pseuds/rosesisupposes
Summary: Virgil encounters a very hot new professor. He and his boyfriend Roman hope this new man is the opportunity they've been looking for.





	Three's a Party

**Author's Note:**

> Appearance notes, because I have them:
> 
> Logan Zhou: (5’8”) Asian, medium height, broad shoulders with a thin waist and flared thighs, dark hair with a curly wave in the bangs that’s either natural or carefully styled to appear so. Dark glasses with wide frames slightly obscure almond-shaped eyes bright with intellect; about 6 inches, very thick and straight
> 
> Virge Rosenberg: (6’0”) white, has brown curly hair (a la Peralta), slim but strong. IT, desperately trying to get into a job with less people pleasing; slimmer but nearing 8 inches
> 
> Roman (Hernandez): (5’10”) Hispanic, wonderfully swooped straight hair, thicc with muscles. Helps at drama dept, but actually works as an actor and producer for local theatre company; 6-7 inches but curved, very thick

Virgil’s job was, for the most part, boring. He spent hours and hours explaining the intricate details of operating technology, such as “using the power button” and “turning both the computer _and_ the monitor on” to professors who tried to wax on about fax machines and actual floppy disks. According to his boyfriend, complaining about inept professors was the most dramatic Virgil ever got. And if Roman knew one thing well, it was drama.

Checking the time, Virgil hurried towards one of the larger lecture halls. Professor Ridgewood had her first class of the semester today, and she was historically terrible at using any form of technology. It had reached the point where the IT office sent him out preemptively. He’d complained, but she apparently liked him the best of all the folks in the office, so here he was, arriving 10 minutes before class was due to start.

He pushed the door open and almost hit himself with it as he abruptly stopped in shock. Not only was the projector on, it was hooked up correctly and already showing the first slide. Even the clicker function was up and running a pre-class poll. He wasn’t aware that Ridgewood even knew what clickers _were._

“Please find a seat,” came a low, pleasant voice. “Class will begin on time, but you may get a start on the question now if you wish.”

Virgil was staring at the man who came up to lean against the podium. He knew this, and couldn’t help it. He was _hot._ He was a medium height, probably about four inches or so shorter than Virgil’s own six feet. Broad shoulders and well-rounded arm muscles guided Virgil’s eyes down to a tapered waist before growing into thicker thighs. Black hair was neatly buzzed on either side of his head, leaving just enough to swoop just on top of his forehead. It was either natural or arranged artfully to appear so. Monolidded eyes that sparked with intelligence regarded Virgil from behind dark-framed glasses.

“Are you in the right place?” the man asked. He was staring a bit, too, but it might just have been that Virgil was in the doorway still.

Virgil nodded. “This- sorry, this is Professor Ridgewood’s intro to ecology class, yeah?”

“It is. I am her new PhD student and teaching assistant, Logan Zhou. And you are?”

“Virgil Rosenberg,” he replied, shaking the man’s offered hand. He felt just the slightest jolt of attraction at the touch. “I’m the prof’s favorite IT guy.”

“Ah, I believe she mentioned you, yes. It was very kind of you to stop by as a precaution,” Logan returned with a smile.

 _Well, fuck,_ Virgil thought. _If he wasn’t hot before, now he’s smiling. I’m fucked._ But he smiled back lopsidedly. “Not a problem. Just give me a call if you need anything.”

The TA paused a moment, blinking. “I… shall, yes. Although I’m still learning the directory. Which number is best?”

Virgil grabbed a spare piece of paper on the front table and scribbled his own personal number as legibly as he could. “This is the best way to reach me. If you need it. Have a good class,” he said, willing his cheeks to reject the blush threatening to grow there. He left the classroom with a two-fingered salute and practically sprinted across campus to the theater, where his boyfriend was working that day.

“Ro, I need you,” he said breathlessly, finding Roman in the empty green room.

“Virge, babe, we talked about this,” Roman said, winking. “Not til my classes are over.”

“Not like that- well, yeah, like that, always, but not right this second,” Virgil told the shorter man, resting his hands onto the other’s toned waist. “There’s a new TA in Ridgewood’s class.”

“Yes, and?” Roman asked, looping his arms around his boyfriend’s neck while gazing up fondly.

“He is _so hot,_ Ro. He’s got that nerd-meets-hipster-and-does-his-hair-well look, and thighs so thick you would cry. And I may have given him my cell instead of the office line.”

Roman lifted a single, perfectly shaped eyebrow. “My little squadless geek made the first move? Damn, I gotta meet this guy.”

“You _do._ You know what we’ve been talking about? I think this is it, love.”

“Oh _dang.”_

“I know.”

“...maybe we can make an exception about the ‘not ‘til after classes’ thing.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~

When Logan texted, hours later, Roman had successfully made it through his two adjunct courses and he and Virgil had just _barely_ made it back to their apartment before jumping one another. It was an afternoon quickie, just nonsense words in between kisses and desperate hands that knew their way around each other’s cocks like second thought. They were still flushed, out of breath, and sticky as Virgil’s phone buzzed with an incoming text. Virgil stretched lazily and tossed his boyfriend a wet wipe from the side table as he grabbed the phone with his other hand.

“Virgil, it was good to meet you today. Am I correct that this is your personal number? Logan.”

Immediately, Virgil sent back a quick, “Yes, it is.” Within a minute, the phone buzzed once more.

“Am I correct in assuming that you did not intend this number for university business only?”

“Yes, you are. I’m glad you texted.”

“Would you be amenable to getting a drink or coffee?”

“Yeah, definitely. There’s a great place just off campus - Roast with the Most.”

Roman looked over at the text conversation with a smile. “Do I get to meet the pretty nerd now?”

“That’s the hope.”

If Logan was caught off-guard by the cute IT guy being accompanied by a short but _very_ muscled man to the coffee shop, he didn’t show it. He politely greeted them both as he sat down at the small table in the back corner, away from the crowds.

“I hope I wasn’t too forward,” Logan began. “I was unaware you were unavailable. I would not have asked you out had I known.”

“Oh, you were fine,” Virgil assured him. “Actually, we’re gonna be the forward ones. Because yes, we’re together.”

“But neither of us is unavailable,” Roman added with a wink. “Hey there, I’m Roman, Virgil’s better half. Stop us if this is uncomfortable - but would you be interested in a threesome?”

Logan blinked. Then he blinked again. “I- this is a real offer? You’re not just mad at me for hitting on your boyfriend?”

“It’s real,” Virgil said with a reassuring smile. “We’ve actually been wanting to try this for a while. And uh. Well. You’re incredibly attractive, and clearly intelligent. So we’re interested, if you’re open to it. And of course, we can answer any questions you have.”

Logan nodded slightly, still dazed. Then a slow smile started creeping across his features. “I do have one question,” he said in that low, smooth voice. Roman could feel the ripple of goosebumps on Virgil’s skin from just that sound alone.

“Anything,” Roman said, leaning forward with a charming grin.

“When can we start?” Logan responded. Roman and Virgil both sat up straight, made eye contact, and responded with matching wicked smiles.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

He’d always been interested in the dynamics of group sex, Logan had told them on the walk back to their place, the TA with the boyfriends on either side of him. It had been one of his more self-indulgent and, so he thought, far-fetched fantasies. But now he was in their bedroom, feelings two pairs of hands help him out of his fitted button-down and tie. He couldn’t quite believe his luck, surrounded by two absolutely gorgeous men who couldn’t seem to take their hands off of him.

The minute Logan’s shirt was off, Roman was running his hands along his hips, over his modest abs, up to his pecs as he shivered slightly at the contact. Then cooler hands were running along his back and down to his ass, and he turned his face up and back into a kiss from Virgil. He reached out at the same time, pulling Roman’s tank off, only for Virgil to break off the kiss.

“No, Logan, you should see this,” he murmured with reverence. “God, he’s so hot.”

Roman was all tawny gold skin and perfectly defined muscles, testament to his other job as an actor and dancer. Logan found himself unable to look away, and his hands drifted to Roman’s waistline almost unconsciously.

“Go ahead and touch, Lo,” Virgil rumbled in his ear. “He loves to be admired. And he deserves it.”

Logan obeyed, running hands over the dips and curves of Roman’s chest and abdomen as the shorter man pulled him in by his belt loops. He felt a large, warm presence at his back as Virgil came up behind him, his hands on top of Roman’s and his covered cock pushing into the curve of Logan’s ass.

Logan suddenly realized that he’d signed himself up for a night of _quite_ a lot of personal attention, and shivered anew in anticipation.

“You good?” Virgil asked, pulling back slightly.

“Yes, I am doing _great,”_ he responded with feeling. “Green, very much so.”

Roman chuckled, and started placing kisses up his exposed collarbone towards his neck. He planted open-mouthed kisses directly on the pulse points of Logan’s neck, and the man sighed into it. Virgil took his cue and came up on the other side of Logan’s neck, kissing in mirror to Roman, both lavishing attention on the man in between them. Roman started to run a finger just inside the waistband of Logan’s slacks as Virgil broke off to remove his own shirt, leaving them all half-naked.

Logan leaned in towards Roman, bare chests in contact as he kissed the barely-shorter actor. Tentative at first, Logan soon opened his mouth completely to let Roman in, tongues sliding together as their hands kept wandering over each other. Virgil’s hand replaced Roman’s inside Logan’s waistband, sliding over the curve of his ass.

“Can I?” Virgil asked. Logan made a sound of agreement without breaking the kiss, but still shivered as Virgil’s arms circled him to unbutton his slacks and undo his zipper. Virgil’s long fingers slid his slacks down to his ankles. Kneeling, Virgil placed a kiss through the fabric of Logan’s boxer briefs just at the top of his ass. Logan jumped slightly, flushing immediately.

“You said you don’t have a preference of position, right?” Virgil murmured in his ear as he stood once more.

“I- no, not particularly,” Logan responded, panting slightly. Roman was kissing down his neck again, hands tracing down his thighs.

“Mmm, good,” Roman murmured into his collarbone. “Virgil, my love, I think you should be in less clothes.”

Logan wholeheartedly agreed. He reached behind himself blindly for Virgil’s jeans and found himself being turned to face the taller man instead. Virgil held his face in both hands and kissed him with surprising sweetness. He melted into it for a moment before returning to his purpose, undoing Virgil’s pants and sliding them down past his hips. Brushing the taller man’s thigh, his hand bumped Virgil’s cock, and his eyes went wide.

“Oh, yes, the rumors are true,” Roman murmured wickedly in Logan’s ear. “Virgil has an _enormous…_ shoe size.”

Virgil smirked and sat back on the bed, pulling his skinny jeans off where they’d caught on his ankles. “Hey, no spoilers. And Roman, dear, lose the pants.”

Logan was all too willing to help once more. He lightly pushed Roman towards the bed next to Virgil and reached for the elastic waistline of his leggings. But Roman shifted Logan’s hands, getting him to pull off legging and briefs in one movement. Roman’s cock bobbed free, curving slightly in a thick column. Logan went to adjust his glasses, forgetting they’d been removed for safe-keeping, and gulped instead.

“Like what you see, teach?” Roman said with a wink. All the man could do was nod.

“If words are too hard, I can think of another occupation for your mouth,” Virgil added.

Logan nodded once more and sank to his knees as Roman sat on the edge of the bed. Logan licked once, experimentally, across the head, then took the entire head into his mouth in a gulp as Roman moaned.

Roman always spilled out compliments as easy as breathing - it was one of the things Virgil loved about their relationship. He always knew exactly what Roman was feeling. So when his boyfriend started babbling from Logan’s ministrations, he was prepared for the noise. He just wasn’t prepared for the reaction it would have.

“Oh god, yes, Logan, mouth feels so good, yes, fuck, yes, just like that. _Ohhh_ fuck, perfect, yes, love how you make me feel, yes, fuck, exactly there, oh god, so _good!”_

Logan’s eyes widened, and Virgil could see his pupils were dilating rapidly - as rapidly as his cock was growing in his boxer briefs. He moaned quietly around Roman’s cock, and Virgil felt his own cock jump in extreme interest.

Roman paused at the noise, sliding out of Logan’s mouth. “You okay? Did I move too much?”

Logan shook his head. A flush was steadily spreading across his golden cheeks. “No, no, I’m fine. I can keep going.”

“All green?” Virgil asked, and received a nod in reply. Roman leaned back, and let Logan swallow him once more.

“Oh my GOD, Lo, yes, perfect!” he gasped.

Virgil hadn’t imagined it - at Roman’s reaction, Logan’s cock twitched. He smirked slightly, and experimented.

“You’re doing so well, Logan,” he purred huskily. “You’re making my boyfriend feel so good, doing _such_ a good job.”

A faint whine emerged from the young professor’s throat. Virgil glanced over at Roman, and they made eye contact with identical grins.

“Logan, do you - _ahh-_ want to hear more about how - _ohh, fuck_ \- good you are at this?” Roman asked, gasping as he continued to be surrounded by the heat of Logan’s mouth.

Logan froze momentarily, then nodded.

“You could have told us you had a praise kink, Logan,” Virgil said with a smile. “We’re always happy to oblige.”

Now the man sat up slightly, freeing his mouth. “A what?”

“A praise kink, you know, getting more turned on when you hear your partner telling you how good you are, how good you make them feel, how gorgeous your body is…” Roman explained, trailing off as Logan flushed again and his untouched cock twitched noticeably.

“So you didn’t know,” Virgil commented. “But if you like it, yeah, we can keep going. In fact…” He slipped a finger inside the waistline of Logan’s briefs, teasing as he pulled them down just an inch. “How would you like a special seminar, teach? We can teach you exactly what to do, exactly what we like. And when you learn quickly, we’ll tell you just how good a student you are.”

Logan gulped audibly. “I… think I would enjoy that, yes.”

“Oh good,” Roman said. “Guidelines we set before still hold, though - if it’s too much and you want to pause or stop, yellow and red respectively.”

“I remember,” Logan whispered.

“You’re so smart, of course you do,” Virgil said, whispering directly into Logan’s ear. The man shivered slightly in response. Oh, this was going to be _fun_.

“Can you let me fully undress you?” Roman asked, and received a nod. He stood and pulled Logan up with him as Virgil moved to kneel on top of the bed. At eye level, he could pull Logan into a kiss as Roman slowly pulled the man’s briefs down.

“Oh, Logan, look at your ass, so round and perfect, so hot,” he whispered reverently, sending a shiver down the man’s spine.

“Roman, you should see his cock,” Virgil commented, breaking the kiss as the briefs slid down his thighs to reveal Logan’s member, fully erect without a single direct touch. “It’s so thick, and beautifully curved, and so hard for us.” He trailed a hand down, caressing the skin just at the top of Logan’s solid, golden thighs. Logan couldn’t restrain another whine as the touch made his whole body convulse.

“Virgil, dear, do you think he’ll let me suck it if I ask nicely?” Roman asked, squeezing Logan’s ass just a little.

Logan nodded eagerly, seemingly unable to speak. Virgil grinned, and pulled Logan towards him on the bed. He oriented him right in the middle, so that Roman had room to crawl up on his knees without falling off.

Without preamble, Roman swallowed Logan’s shaft in one fluid movement, all the way to the base. Logan’s head snapped back as he moaned, _“Fuck!”_

“Isn’t he good at this, Logan? And you’re so good too, letting him suck that beautiful cock for you,” Virgil murmured in Logan’s ear. “Restraining yourself, not bucking into that hot, wet mouth even though I know you want to. You’re being so cautious, so good.” Virgil smirked at the ripple in Logan’s hips that told him he _really_ wanted to thrust up into Roman’s mouth. “Keep your hips down, there’s a good boy.”

Logan moaned, then gasped as his eyes flew open. Virgil looked back to see Roman smirking as he licked down the underside of the shaft, eyes lidded as he looked up at their third.

“Do you think you can take my cock in your mouth while he’s still going?” Virgil asked, sliding a finger into the waistband of his own boxer briefs. Logan’s eyes met his, then fluttered shut with a gasp as Roman continued to swallow him deep. Almost desperately, Logan nodded to Virgil, who slid his boxers down and off. His cock wasn’t as thick as either of his partners’, but had over an inch more in length, and Logan’s eyes went wide at the sight.

Virgil shifted, getting on his knees at Logan’s side. He took the professor’s hand that wasn’t buried in Roman’s thick, wavy hair and placed it on his own thigh.

“Squeeze once for a yellow pause, twice for a red stop, okay?” he said, and got Logan’s nodded confirmation before lining up his cock to the man’s mouth. Logan bobbed down, swallowing just the head at first, but creating such wonderfully wet suction that Virgil couldn’t help but groan.

“Fuck, Lo, that’s good,” he murmured. “Do that again.”

Logan obeyed, shivering at the praise once more. He took more and more of it into his mouth, interrupted by moans as he reacted to Roman’s ministrations. The sounds vibrated down Virgil’s cock, and he glanced over to his boyfriend to see and hear obscenely wet sucking noises as Roman let saliva start to drip down his chin. Logan was still _mostly_ refraining from fucking Roman’s throat, but he shifted and moaned with every one of Roman’s movements. Suddenly, Roman slipped a hand underneath his balls and pressed up, a delicate pressure, and Logan’s eyes rolled up into his head as he moaned wantonly into Virgil’s cock.

“You’re letting us know what you like, that’s perfect, Lo,” Virgil encouraged. “Let yourself enjoy Roman’s hot mouth. I know how good it is, you can do it. Just keep sucking my cock while you do. You’re so talented, Logan, I knew we picked well.”

Logan nodded slightly, then leaned in once more to take Virgil’s cock deep into his throat. Roman took that moment to press into Logan’s balls softly, simultaneously sucking on just the head, and Logan’s whole body convulsed.

Virgil pulled back out, watching the string of drool trail from Logan’s mouth with an appreciative shudder. “You’ve been working so hard, Lo, doing so well. Relax your mouth, okay?”

Logan nodded, breathing heavily, still not quite coherent. Roman slid his mouth off Logan’s cock with a wet pop. “My love, can we pamper him?”

“I was hoping to fuck him, but no reason we can’t do both. How does that sound, Lo?” Virgil asked, gently cupping Logan’s face with one hand.

“I would very much like that, yes,” Logan replied breathily, sitting up.

Roman crawled up the bed practically into Logan’s lap to kiss him. In between kisses, he murmured, “I can barely bear to give your mouth a rest, you’re just so _good_ at using it.”

Logan flushed again, pulling Roman in by the waist to sit properly in his lap, then rocking their cocks together as they kissed hungrily.

Virgil watched, lazily stroking his cock as he admired the curve of his boyfriend’s ass and the delicious way the two men’s curves lined up and blended into each other. He let their kisses grow more heated and the movements devolve into staccato jerks before he ran a hand down Roman’s back to squeeze his ass.

“Hey Princey, unless you want to come like this, I think it’s time I took over.”

Roman pouted at his boyfriend but got off Logan’s lap all the same. Logan lay back, panting, his hand drifting to his own cock to continue the friction.

“So impatient,” Roman said with a sniff, as if he wasn’t guilty of the same need. “Some students just keep skipping ahead to the end of the lesson far too soon.”

Logan sheepishly stopped. “I- yes, I don’t want to be done just yet. You, uh. Mentioned taking me?” he asked Virgil, slightly nervous.

“I did indeed. What a great partner, speaking up with what you want,” the tall man replied, relishing in the slight shiver that ran across Logan’s exposed skin. “You pick your position, okay? Knees, back, edge of the bed, whatever you want.”

“A learning tip, though,” Roman added in. “Virgil feels wonderful in any position, but he _really_ loves bending you over.”

Logan wordless moved to the end of the bed to lean on his elbows, ass exposed in the air. Virgil shivered a little - it was truly a beautiful view. Roman reached into the drawers by their bed and tossed him lube and a condom, then moved to the center of the bed, facing Logan.

Virgil stood behind Logan and ran a hand over the globe of his ass. “Still good?”

“Yeah,” Logan breathed out, staring unabashedly as Roman leaned against the pillows and let a hand drift lower and lower down his torso.

Virgil quickly coated a finger and started tracing around the puckered hole of Logan’s ass, moving slow until he heard a soft “Green.” He slipped just that single finger in, listening to Logan’s small gasp and swallowed moan. Roman watched the view before him, his hand edging closer to his thick, curved cock as Logan’s eyes remained glued to his movements.

Virgil smirked, and slowly twisted his finger. “Don’t let your eyes close, Lo. Roman wants to be watched and admired. He wants you to watch him while he shows you what watching us does to him.” He twisted to find the man’s prostate and started pumping in and out, hitting that spot over and over. Logan’s walls clenched and jumped as a tiny whimper emerged from the man’s throat. “Yes, I can see you’re trying so hard to keep watching, good job. You’re doing so well.”

Roman traced his hand just barely around the base of his own shaft, still not quite touching. Logan watched hungrily. _“More,”_ he whispered.

“Me or him?” Roman asked sweetly.

_”Yes. Now. Please.”_

“Virgil, did you hear that? He’s telling us what he wants. It’s so hot,” Roman said. “I think we should listen.” Making eye contact with Virgil, he paused for just a moment more. He finally grabbed his own cock and started stroking with urgency as Virgil simultaneously slipped in a second finger to Logan’s ass. The man in between them swore and moaned, enjoying both the sensation and the view.

“Tell him how much you enjoy watching, Lo,” Virgil suggested. “He likes to be appreciated.”

“Look so good, so hot,” Logan gasped obediently, back arching as Virgil twisted his fingers into his prostate once more. “So fucking - _ah_ \- good, so thick and - _ahhh_ \- and your body is so hot, wanna be your hand, _fuck!”_

“You’re doing so well, Lo,” Roman muttered, eyes half-lidded as he stroked his own cock, watching the sight of the men with appreciation. Virgil had finished working Logan open, and reached for the condom, wrapping and lubing his cock. “I want you to keep eye contact with me as he fills you, can you do that?”

Logan gulped and nodded. Virgil lined himself up with Logan’s entrance and slowly, slowly pressed in. Logan moaned quietly at first but got louder with every inch more that filled him unless Virgil bottomed out.

Logan gasped hoarsely as Roman’s free hand lifted his chin. “Keep looking at me, Lo. Tell me how he feels.” Roman lay back once more, lube in hand, lazily stroking his own cock as he watched.

“He’s so - _mmph_ \- big, feel so full,” Logan panted, adjusting to the size. “Can feel every inch, god, feels so good, I - _ohgodohgod,”_ he was interrupted as Virgil began to move, achingly slow.

“Good job, Logan, keep going,” Virgil murmured, squeezing Logan’s hips as he drew almost fully out and in again.

“Fuck, Virgil is so _huge,_ and he’s teasing me - _ahh,”_ Logan said, trying unsuccessfully to grind backwards into Virgil.

“Mmm, god, you two are beautiful,” Roman moaned, eyes raking over both his boyfriend and the man in between them. “Doin’ so well, Lo. He should reward you by ending the teasing.”

Virgil smirked and complied, snapping his hips to hit Logan’s prostate. Logan swore and moaned as Virgil continued the pace, finally fucking him fast, bracing himself with the tight grip he kept on either hip.

Roman groaned. “God, I love watching you fuck him, Virge. And Logan, your expression is the hottest thing.” His hand was a blur over his cock as he brought his free hand down to slip a finger inside his own ass.

“You wanna come now, Lo, or you want more positions?” Virgil gasped out in between thrusts. He hoped for the latter, but he would gladly let himself go this second if that’s what his partner wanted.

“Want more,” Logan moaned. “Wanna make it last.”

With one last thrust that sent Logan’s entire body shivering, Virgil stopped and carefully withdrew. He leaned forward and kissed Logan on the neck, murmuring, “Thank you for telling me, you’re doing amazing.”

Roman eyes were closed as he continued grinding up into the hand around his length and down into the lubed fingers buried in his tight hole. Logan and Virgil both watched, cocks twitching in interest. “Logan,” Roman remarked almost conversationally, as if he wasn’t driving both partners mad with his actions, “would you - _mmmm_ \- would you like me to take you, or - _ohh,_ _fuck_ \- ride you?”

Logan attempted to speak and found no words came out as he stared shamelessly at the motion of Roman’s hips, rocking up and down into his own hands.

“Lo, we need you to tell us,” Virgil murmured in his ear. “Do you want his thick cock to replace mine, or do you want yours in that beautiful ass of his?”

At that moment, Roman very obviously slipped in a third finger, stretching himself open with a wanton moan. Logan’s cock jumped at the combined sound and sight.

“Ride me, please,” he whispered urgently.

Roman cracked one eye open and grinned. “Happy to oblige, of course. Virgil, darling, would you check that I’m ready?”

“You know I always want to touch you, princey,” Virgil replied, leaning forward to capture Roman’s lips in a searing kiss.

Bodies shifted on the bed as Virgil guided Logan to lie in the center on his back, and Roman moved towards the foot. Virgil grabbed the lube again and poured it liberally over his fingers before sliding two into Roman’s ass. Roman hummed in delight, grinding into Virgil’s fingers.

“Yeah, you’re good, love,” Virgil remarked drily. “You know you could have just asked me to finger you, you didn’t have to pretend.”

Roman turned slightly to bat his eyelashes at his taller boyfriend. “But I’m an _actor,_ I _must_.”

Virgil rolled his eyes fondly and slapped Roman’s asscheek lightly, pushing him towards Logan. Roman went, climbing up to straddle Logan’s waist.

“You ready?” he purred, spreading lube over Logan’s head and shaft.

“Fuck, yes,” Logan responded, his hands running up Roman’s thick brown thighs to his hips. “Want you, Roman. Want you to ride my cock.”

“Mmm, fuck, love hearing you say that, love hearing you tell me what you want,” Roman murmured. Virgil grabbed a condom as Roman shifted, lining up his entrance with Logan’s leaking cock. In tandem, Virgil rolled on the protection as his boyfriend murmured, “Gonna have to reward you for being so good.”

Roman sank down, taking just the head as he made a strangled sound of pleasure that mingled with Logan’s responding moan. “Fuck, you’re so thick, feel so good, Lo,” he whined, wiggling his hips slightly.

“Please, need more of you,” Logan begged, face red. “Let me fill you, please, _now!”_

Roman complied, sinking another inch down. He braced a hand on Logan’s chest, fingers splayed right over the man’s frantically-beating heart, and sank further until his thighs were flush with Logan’s and the man underneath him was babbling ‘thank you’ and ‘so good’ over and over.

“Logan, keep your eyes up,” Virgil said softly from his spot on the side, watching. “You’re not going to want to miss this.”

Logan looked, blessing his vision for being just clear enough at this distance that he could see Roman’s body clearly. Still bracing himself with a hand on Logan’s chest, Roman began to move, bobbing up and down on Logan’s cock. His mouth was open in a soft “o”, his eyes closed, his head lolling. His swoop of dark hair fell into his face as he moaned.

Logan groaned in response. Roman felt _amazing_ around him, all tight walls and heat and lube. And watching him wreck himself from riding his cock was such a good view that he could have come from watching alone.

And then Roman started talking. That steady stream of praise that had set off this dynamic in the first place, spilling out of Roman’s parted lips like a spring. “Fuck, Lo, love how you feel inside me, love how you fill me, god, yes, yes, so good, such a good cock, so good at letting me ride you, look so hot underneath me, fuck, yesss!”

The praise clouded Logan’s brain and left him with only raw need and desire. He bucked his hips up into Roman involuntarily, trying to feel more, somehow, needing _more._

“Nuh-uh, don’t be naughty, Lo,” Roman admonished. “Let me do the moving, okay?”

Logan nodded with a whimper. “Need you, Roman. Please.”

“Logan, what if I help distract you?” Virgil offered. “Help you focus on just letting Roman put on his show for us both.”

“What did you - _ahh_ \- have in mind, Vee?” Roman asked without stopping.

“Logan can help me get ready to get fucked by one of you,” Virgil replied, leaning over to murmur directly into Logan’s ear. “Eat me out as he fucks himself on your cock.”

“Yes, _god_ yes,” Logan said immediately. “Please let me.”

“All about the extra credit, aren’t you?” Roman asked with a smirk. He paused in his movement to give Virgil a moment to place himself over Logan. Kneeling directly over his face also put him in range of Roman, who enthusiastically greeted him with a wet kiss and a hand pumping his still-lubed cock. Virgil smiled into the kiss and returned the favor, squeezing just below Roman’s head the way he liked it.

“You ready, Logan? You going to be able to handle all this?”

The man gulped and replied, “Yes, but I’ll squeeze if I can’t.”

“Good boy,” Roman cooed. “Here’s a tip: Virgil likes to be teased first, then all at once.”

“Rooo,” Virgil whined.

“I want to give him good instruction, love,” his boyfriend said with a wicked grin. “He’s such a good student, I want to prepare him well.”

Logan interrupted them both by swiping the point of his tongue in a wide circle around Virgil’s hole, making Virgil freeze. Roman sank fully onto Logan’s cock, only moving his hips lightly as he watched Virgil’s face contort with pleasure and anticipation.

Logan switched to a wide tongued drag that ghosted over without touching, and Virgil moaned aloud, “Fuck, Lo, _please.”_

“Be patient, Virgil,” Roman teased his boyfriend, still slowly grinding. “He’s so good at this, I’m sure he knows what he’s doing.” He chose that moment to pull himself up and sink back down all in one movement, surprising Logan into moving forward and fully penetrating Virgil with his tongue, prompting a chorus of appreciative moans from all three of them.

Logan continued to alternate kitten licks with pressing his tongue deep into Virgil, interrupted by moans as Roman resumed riding him in earnest.

“Oh my god, Lo, feel so good, doing so well wrecking us both at once,” Roman groaned. Virgil panted and resisted the urge to grind into Logan’s face, holding himself steady and watching his boyfriend hungrily as he let himself relax into the wonderful sensations the man under him provided.

Logan paused for a moment to gasp as Roman ground down into him once more, and took the opportunity to coat a finger in saliva and sink it into Virgil. The taller man gasped aloud, babbling, “Fuck, Lo, yes, just what I wanted, you’re so clever.”

Roman kept bouncing on Logan’s cock, his own leaking as he continued to spout incoherent praise as he watched his boyfriend flush and shudder in front of him.

Logan alternated his finger with his tongue, adding a second finger and twisting to find Virgil’s prostate. The taller man didn’t spill out words the way his boyfriend did, but the steady beat of moans and pants worked almost as well as praise to drive Logan wild, particularly paired with Roman’s continuous stream of compliments.

Roman drew himself all the way up, with only the tip of Logan’s head still in him, and sank down suddenly and surprising a low, long moan out of Logan. The vibrations went straight from his mouth and tongue into Virgil’s ass, who gasped and shivered.

“Fuck, Lo, you’re just so good at this,” Virgil groaned, moving off of Logan’s face and over to the side of the bed. “I need someone to fuck me, and _soon.”_

Roman carefully moved up, letting Logan fall out of him entirely. “I suppose I’ll volunteer, unless you’d like to, Logan?”

“I hope it’s not weird, but I’d like to watch a bit, if you don’t mind,” Logan said, blushing a deep red.

Virgil turned to capture Logan’s mouth, kissing him long and deep, before murmuring, “Telling us what you want? Such a good partner, so _hot.”_

“I always work best with an audience,” Roman added with a wink. “Especially such a devastatingly attractive audience.”

Virgil adjusted himself, lying on his back. “Is this position good for you, love?”

“Mmhm, you know I love watching your face as I fuck you,” Roman purred, grabbing a condom and the lube. “You need more warming up?”

“No, Logan and his wonderful tongue did an excellent job,” Virgil responded, pulling his boyfriend down for a kiss. Logan leaned against the headboard, still shivering from the praise, but content to watch and rest for a moment after so much stimulation.

Roman wrapped and slicked his cock and lined himself up, before locking eyes with his boyfriend as he sank in slowly.

“Fuuuuckkkk,” Virgil breathed. “Never gets old, Ro, you’re so _thick_ and _good_ and _FUCK,”_ he gasped out as his boyfriend slid further in, bottoming out.

Roman captured his boyfriend’s lips in a sloppy kiss, then grinned. “How do you want it, stormy?”

“Like you don’t already know,” Virgil said, attempting to grind up into his cock.

“I know, but I love to hear it, every time,” Roman said, trailing teasing kisses down the other’s neck.

“Hard and fast, and make me feel every inch of you stretching me out,” Virgil demanded, his voice a low growl that made Roman visibly shiver. It also made him immediately comply.

Roman’s hips snapped in and out at an impressive speed, hoarse praise and gasps mixing with moans and swears. Logan had intended to just watch but almost immediately found himself trying to match Roman’s speed with his hand on his own cock. Watching the two men together was better than any porn he could possibly find. Their genuine affection was obvious to see, and their locked gazes had a level of arousal and fire that no actors could replicate. They were a symphony of coordination, of tiny shifts in angles and legs and hands that built them both up towards their peaks in waves of pleasure.

Roman murmured something low and rumbling in Virgil’s ear, something Logan couldn’t quite make out. Virgil chuckled through the moans and started to speak slightly louder.

“Fuck, Ro, you make me feel so good, so full. You’re so perfect, babe, so hot.”

“Mmm, Virge, you’re so tight, feels amazing around my cock,” Roman responded. “Love how your ass feels, love how you make me feel.”

Logan’s hand was a blur as he watched. Hearing them compliment each other sent shivers down his spine as much as when they’d done the same to him, and he brought his free hand to cup his balls, pressing underneath and gasping at the effect.

“Love to get fucked by you - _mmm_ \- love to get watched by our -fuck!- hot third while you do,” Virgil purred, groaning.

“Love fucking you, Vee, love feeling his eyes on us while I watch you take my cock. Love knowing how much we drive him crazy while he watches.”

Logan was sure his body was one solid blush at this point, but he couldn’t be self-conscious now if his life depended on it. He just needed to hear more, to see more, to _feel_ more. The bottle of lube was conveniently close and he popped it open, spilling some on his free hand. He imitated what he’d seen Roman do before – without stopping friction on his cock, his slid a slick finger into his well-stretched ass, desperately seeking his own prostate. Finding it with an appreciative moan, he kept moving, pumping into his hand and back into his finger as he watched the couple continue to fuck in front of him, fast and hot and still murmuring praises of each other and of him.

“Logan,” Virgil said, suddenly turning to lock eyes with him. “I hope you’re not going to come on your own without our help.”

“I need it,” he whined. “It’s too hot just watching.”

Roman stopped and slid out of Virgil. “Dear Lo, you should have said something sooner, we would never want to be so selfish as to leave you alone and untouched when you need it.”

“You’d been doing so well telling us what you wanted,” Virgil added. “Don’t ruin your good streak now by not speaking up.”

“Need you both,” Logan admitted, unable to feel any shame in his wanton desire. “Need to be fucked ‘til I come.”

“Do you have a preference who fills you?” Roman asked, coming around to the side of the bed to trail his hands down Logan’s back and hips. Logan shook his head, still rocking in between his hand and finger.

“Good boy,” Virgil purred. “Well done. Roman, I think you should do the honors, he deserves your beautiful cock buried in his ass.”

“You flatterer,” Roman said, fluttering his lashes as he accepted a fresh condom and took the lube. Virgil pushed Logan to his hands and knees, disrupting his self-pleasure. Before he could whine at the loss of contact, Virgil had slid himself underneath him, wrapping his lips around Logan’s cock as Roman prepared himself.

Logan swore, Virgil’s expert lips and tongue working him far better than his hand alone could have. Then he felt pressure behind him and desperately nodded, gasping out, “Green, yes, please, now!”

Roman pushed in, and Logan felt his vision nearly go white. Yes, he’d had this cock in his mouth, but it hadn’t prepared him for just how obscenely wide he felt stretched with it in his ass. Even less than an inch in, Logan could feel the pleasant burn despite how much he’d been stretched today. _“…fuck,”_ he breathed. “So full, oh my god, please, yes, green.”

Roman pushed in further, and Logan wanted to squirm in pleasure, but couldn’t from how wonderful the suction on his cock felt. Virgil’s mouth was hot and wet and moving perfectly up and down his cock. He wanted to be able to thrust deeper into that mouth and buck backwards onto Roman at the same time, so contented himself with moaning and praising them both instead.

Roman sank all the way in, and started to thrust, not fast yet, not at the rate he’d used with Virgil. Logan could feel his orgasm building, all his muscles tightening already. Then Roman hit his prostate and continued to do so with every thrust. He moaned pitifully, babbling thanks. His head fell forward and he found himself breathing distance from Virgil’s cock as the man continued to suck him with experienced precision. He desperately took Virgil into his mouth, trying anything to return even a tenth of the pleasure he was receiving from both men.

Roman started to move faster, and it was all he could do to keep his mouth wet and his lips pursed as the thrusts pushed him into bobbing up and down Virgil’s cock without any real control. He moaned into the movement, feeling his abs tighten as the pressure built higher and higher. Roman was panting behind him, breathing becoming erratic, and suddenly the thick cock in his ass was pulsing as Roman cried out, snapping his hips all the way in as his orgasm hit. The shock was enough to push him over the peak too, and his pleasured scream was muffled by Virgil’s cock as he shuddered and came, muscles jerking as Virgil sucked him through it.

Roman pulled out carefully to let him collapse to the side, and neatly removed the condom before taking his place and sucking Virgil with vigor until the tall man shuddered and came in turn, crying out Roman’s name.

All three collapsed on the bed, side-by-side-by-side with Virgil in the middle. All three were panting, sticky from sweat and saliva and lube. And yet all three were riding the waves and aftershocks of some of the hardest orgasms of their lives.

Finally, Roman spoke. “So, what did you think, Logan?”

Logan took shuddering breath. “I think we’re going to have to do this again.”

Virgil pulled them both in close to rest their heads on his chest. “That’s your best idea yet, teach. I think we might just take you up on that.”

Virgil’s job was, for the most part, boring. The rest of his life, however, was all but guaranteed to stay interesting.

 


End file.
